


A Rare Night Off

by scribblenubbin



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine and Sara are alone for the night, it's a one in a million type of night for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under halfbloodme on LiveJournal

‘She’s gorgeous. Walking around in those female boxers, that tight little vest top. Her dark hair scraped back like that. She has no idea just how much I want her right now. How much I could rip off her clothes and ravish her right here on the couch. Who knew that Sidle, I mean, Sara, could have such a grip on me? She’s gorgeous. I love exploring her body, the way she quivers under my touch….’

“Cath… Cath, will you snap out of it!” Sara stood right in front of her lover with a look of mock annoyance on her face.

“Sorry. What were you saying?” Catherine tried to hide the fact she had been thinking about sex again, but somehow her eyes betrayed her. Sara knew just what to do about that. Although she played it cool.

“Dinner. What d’you want for dinner. We have a night off together for a change, Lindsey is at Nancy’s for the night and I was about to cook dinner.” Sara smiled.

“Um…food would be good.” ‘But you would be better.’ Catherine tried to avoid Sara’s eyes. Ever since they had begun the graveyard shift the previous night Catherine had had trouble focusing. She’d gotten Nancy to take Lindsey for a couple of days so she could have time with her girlfriend and that thought had emerged into stealing glances of Sara and thinking about all the things they could do. It didn’t help that Sara had been wearing the exact clothes she knew would wind the strawberry-blond up.

“Well why don’t you go run the bath and I’ll see what we have in the freezer?” Sara smiled, she had no intention of cooking dinner, and Catherine knew it. But just as Sara had done before, she played along. As Catherine walked down the hallway and up the stairs, Sara watched. Her teeth biting gently into her lower lip. It didn’t matter what Catherine wore, she made it look sexy, even her pink pyjama bottoms and those hideously fluffy slippers that Lindsey had bought her for Christmas.

There wasn’t a thing that the dark-haired siren didn’t love about the older CSI. She had captured her heart and for the first time in Sara’s life, she felt wanted, loved, needed, safe and secure, all at once. Her brief fling with Grissom had been a mistake and whilst Sara knew that Catherine sometimes wondered if Sara was still attracted to Gil, she also knew that Catherine dismissed the thought as soon as it arrived. Sara’s attraction to him had been nothing more than a fatherless girl looking for a father figure. With Catherine it was pure love. Sara gave it five minutes and quietly crept upstairs, discarding her boxers and top by the bedroom door. She pulled her hair out of the band that had it tied back and stepped quietly into the bathroom. She studied the now naked Catherine as she turned off the taps and tip-toed behind her. Placing her hands on Catherine’s womanly hips, she leant in and kissed the nape of her neck, allowing her hands to roam to her lover’s buttocks as she did so. That snowy white skin covered every inch of Catherine’s body and Sara loved how it felt to the touch.

Catherine spun round, surprise in her eyes, almost falling backwards into the bubbles of the white bathtub. Her eyes reflected the flames from the candles dotted around the bathroom. Sara caught her and pulled her close; Catherine could taste the taller woman’s breath on her lips, making her tingle all over. She moved in for the kill, pressing her lips against Sara’s. They were so soft, so warm, so inviting. Sara returned the kissing, allowing herself to get lost in the moment. She’d been letting herself do that a lot lately and it wasn’t hard to see why. Catherine had opened up a whole part of her she had long since forgotten existed. Forgetting the bath filled with bubbles and the lit candles, Catherine grabbed Sara’s hand and led her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She laid Sara down on the bed and reached into the top bedside drawer, pulling out the five silk scarves that only she and Sara knew the use for.

Catherine gently lifted Sara’s head, and blindfolded her with the first scarf. Then she grabbed Sara’s left arm, tied one end of the second scarf to the pine bedpost and the other to Sara’s wrist. Soon Sara was tied to the bed, unable to move, unable to see. She willingly relinquished the power she enjoyed as a young assertive woman and handed it over to her lover. Catherine knelt at the end of the bed and began to explore the lithe young woman’s body with her lips. Kissing every inch of Sara was a wildly explosive experience. Catherine could feel every quiver, every rise and fall of Sara’s body as she became more and more excited. Sara’s body was goose-pimpled with anticipation as Catherine’s mouth reached her nipples. Catherine sucked one into her warm, wet mouth, playing with the tip of her tongue. Sara let out a moan of satisfaction. The seductress that lay on top of her, teasing her body was silent, not wanting Sara to know what was coming next and the element of surprise had an inviting feel to it. Catherine continued to move her mouth over Sara’s body, revelling in the control she had, but never using it to cause anything other than pleasure.

She traced the line from Sara’s chin to her legs with her tongue, gently flicking it back and forth, watching how Sara moved with heightened emotion. As Catherine reached Sara’s legs, Sara let out a moan that told Catherine it was time. Catherine slowly lowered her head between Sara’s legs and explored her outer lips. Sara was biting her tongue, trying to stop herself from begging Catherine to go for the kill. Catherine took her time, gently persuading her tongue past Sara’s lips, slowly searching out the spot that would send an orgasmic explosion through her lover’s body. As she reached Sara’s clit, Sara couldn’t hold it in anymore, she let out a deep and happy sigh and whispered Catherine’s name. It was all the incentive the strawberry-blond needed to begin her attack. Her tongue flicked at Sara, changing pace from slow and gentle to fast and hard, applying just the right amount of pressure to push her over the edge. Sara gasped for air and then let out a scream of ecstasy as her body convulsed with pleasure. No one had ever made her feel so vulnerable and yet so strong at the same time. Catherine lifted her head and knelt between Sara’s legs, gently reaching over her still shaking lover’s body to untie the scarves. Sara had enjoyed herself, of that Catherine was sure. She lay down beside her and removed the blindfold. Sara looked into those beautiful blue eyes and tilted her head, her lips reaching Catherine’s. She could taste herself on Catherine’s lips and whilst it startled her a little, she couldn’t resist pressing her lips harder against her girlfriend’s. Catherine had made her tingle all over and as her hands caressed Catherine’s body she knew she would have to do something to return the favour, as soon as she had recovered the energy.

Catherine gently ran her hands over Sara’s body, feeling extremely self-satisfied, to feel the way she had made Sara shudder the way she did was enough for Catherine. Her brown-eyed lover made everything worth while and to see that smiling face looking back at her was all she would ever need to help her get through anything. Sara’s hands were on their own exploratory path. Gently caressing the bare breasts that lay beside her. Pinching the dark nipple of Catherine’s right breast between her forefinger and thumb, she could hear her lover’s breath deepen. She cupped Catherine’s face in her spare hand and leaned in, gently kissing her on the lips and closing her eyes as she breathed in the scent of Catherine. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Sara looked at the beautiful woman lying next to her and gently straddled her blue-eyed girlfriend, exploring Catherine’s inner thigh with one hand, and her stomach with the other. Catherine quivered with delight at Sara’s feather-like touch. She watched as Sara’s hand disappeared from sight and reached further up her leg. Soon she too was writhing with delight as Sara manipulated her by touch alone, her eyes not leaving Catherine’s for a second. The intensity was amazing. Catherine had never felt this level of expectancy as she lost control of her body and began to shake. She could feel the closeness and warmness of Sara’s body as her eyes shut and she let out a moan of pure bliss. She shook so hard she nearly sent Sara flying.

Sara lay back down beside Catherine and held her in her arms. As the last candle in the bathroom flickered out, the two women fell asleep in each other’s embrace.


End file.
